moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Trade District Bank
((This is NOT the Stormwind Counting House in the Trade District, but another bank within the district.)) Trade District Bank (TD Bank) is a conglomerate of each Grand Alliance trading companies, who each do business through the auction houses of each major city. Approved by the Grand Alliance Deposit Insurance Corporation Each time an auction is created, a deposit is submitted, where four percent of which goes directly to TD Bank. Average citizens of every Alliance city are more than encouraged to withdraw loans for the sake of education and real-estate at a 4% interest rate. "It is our mission to provide the commonwealth of Stormwind the assurance they need to provide their kin with educational opportunities, and provide them with an enjoyable and secure banking experience...at four percent interest of course." -Mister Perrington (31 L.C.) This page shall always and forever be a work in progress. Founding Trade District Bank was founded by the late Mister Perrington, and his counterpart Zaria R. Blackmoore with intent on providing educational opportunities for the masses, and a way to build credit for younger peoples. The bank was and still is fully funded by Mr.Perrington, whose old age and weak mind caused him to offer the business to Countess Blackmoore. Advances in Banking The Check TD Bank can provide depositors with checking accounts, where currency is deposited into the account for the bank to use to provide loans to the masses and turn a profit. In turn, the person receives checks to use at any trading post or store. The person receiving said check can then have the funds transferred into their account. Trade District Bank checking is limited to use within Grand Alliance settlements only, and is pending approvement in the Northern Kingdoms. The Complimentary Toaster Each new depositor at TD Bank will receive a complementary gnomish toaster, be advised, your home needs to be powered by electricity to use said toaster. Currency and Exchange TD Bank primarily functions based on the Currency of Stormwind. These currencies Include, but are not limited to: Gold Sovereign's Silver Groats Copper Pennies A payout in either three of the various Stormwind Currencies will be provided to those who provide Trade District Bank with each mineral as either raw ore, or in ingots. The values of the material provided would be matched in this case. (I.E. 2 oz. gold bar would equate to 2 oz. in Gold Sovereign's.) Grand Alliance Deposit Insurance Corporation The Grand Alliance Deposit Insurance Corporation '('GADIC) is a Grand Alliance funded organization that offers insurance to any depositors of and GADIC approved banks. The GADIC provides insurance to any amount of gold up to 250,000 Sovereign's, should any bank begin to falter, and its investments go sour. The Corporation has gone all but unneeded in the past decade do to the large amounts of inflation from collection of gold and silver from foreign lands such as Northrend and Draenor. Looking Forward The retirement of the founder of Trade District Bank is dawning, and a new Chief Operating Officer has been declared, the co-founder, Zaria R. Blackmoore has taken the reigns of the company, and seeks to maintain the wholesome values TD Bank has maintained for the past five years in operation. In a recent interview with the Countess, it was stated that: "With the impending retirement of my old dear friend, Trade District Bank will be making attempts to move into the north, that means you Alterac, and Arathor." -Zaria R. Blackmoore (35 L.C.) With the new position, each branch of TD Bank will now be stocked with complimentary baked goods, all of the time. A common courtesy for their valued bankers. Current Branches Stormwind (The main Headquarters) The County of Karth Alterac City The County of Blackmoore Category:Economy Category:Banks Category:Stormwind Locations Category:The Citrine Eagle